Amores que no se olvidan
by BUBU30
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que sólo Kenshin tuvo un amor pasado? ¿Quién es y qué fue de él? es un K/K con un poco de S/M Y A/M Incluye un sonfic de Adele! FINAL
1. cuesta tanto olvidar

hola :) soy Bubu y soy nueva publicando pero hace tiempo que me gusta escribir ^^

Rurouni Kenshn NO es mio :'( snif o si no el amor sería mucho menos sútil xD y solo me dedico a escribir sin ningún fin más que desahogarme o pasarlo bien

ojala les guste :D

cariños

**Amores que no se olvidan**

19 de octubre… Kaoru miro con tristeza el calendario y suspiro durante largo tiempo tratando de contener las lágrimas. Era una fecha complicada para ella y no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera el adorable vagabundo que lavaba la ropa en el jardín.

Cuatro años, la Kendoka de 19 años, volvió a suspirar tristemente tratando de apartar su melancolía y dándose fuerzas, sabía que no podía seguir evadiendo ese momento y que tenía que ir. Se puso un Kimono azul marino decorado con pétalos de sakura blanco en las mangas y un obi del mismo color. Sonrio mirándose al espejo y pensaba _era tu favorito_. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos mientras dejaba su pelo azabache caer libre sobre sus hombros. Tomo una cadena con un corazón blanco y la escondió entre sus prendas.

Kenshin se sorprendió al ver salir a la muchacha, llevaba una expresión de tristeza innegable en su rosto pero se veía más hermosa que lo normal. Se acerco lentamente para no asustarla, ya que claramente estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

''Kaoru-dono?'' la llamo dulcemente, pero la muchacha no respondió, a decir verdad ni siquiera escucho.

''BUSU!'' se escucho del otro lado del pasillo, ''Apurate, que tengo hambre y Kenshin se rehúsa a darnos desayuno si tu no estás! ¬¬'' (supongo que ya saben quien es xD)

Kaoru únicamente levanto su rostro y casi en un como susurro respondió, ''ya voy'', Yahiko se sorprendió al ver a su maestra tan triste, aunque no lo demostrará ella como una madre para él y no soportaba verla sufrir.

Comieron en silencio, Sanozuke intento llamar su atención varias veces pero fue imposible, la joven estaba perdida en el pasado.

Se levanto y lo único que dijo fue '' tengo cosas que hacer, volveré en la noche y no me esperen para comer y tu Kenshin, señalándolo, te suplico que no me sigas''

El rurouni no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la petición pero la mirada decida de la joven le indico que necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Kaoru salió del doyo caminando a paso lento, tomo unas flores de un jazmin cercano y se dirigió al cementerio. Entro lentamente hasta el final para agacharse frente a una tumba.

''Hola Hiroshi, como estás?'' las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los zafiros, '' no sabes cuanto te he extrañado y necesitado'' suspiro pesadamente y continúo, ''no hay día que no piense en ti… ya han pasado cuatro años y sigo sintiendo como si fuera ayer. Lo siento por no venir tan seguido a verte pero no sabes lo difícil que se me hace … muchas veces intento simplemente no recordar''.

Trato de continuar a pesar del enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta, ''pero yo sé que siempre estás protegiéndome, por eso no estoy todavía a tu lado… aún así, a pesar de que una parte de mi corazón siempre será tuyo, me enamore.. el rosto de la kendoka se ilumino al pensar en el pelirrojo, estoy segura que ya lo conoces, ya que sé que siempre estás acompañándome pero él no sabe de tu existencia. Mejor dicho ellos no saben de tu existencia, ahora tengo una nueva familia y ya no siento la soledad, espero que no te moleste''

Kaoru se levanto y miro la lapida con melancolía, ''adiós amor…'', una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se dirigió a la casa del doctor Genzai como lo había hecho los últimos 3 años luego de ese trágico día que cambió su vida (para mejor)

''Kaoru-chan'' el viejo doctor sonrió paternalmente, ''te estaba esperando con tu té de jazmín, ¿todo bien?'', la muchacha levanto la vista sabiendo que no podía mentirle. Al ver la angustia en sus ojos se acerco y la abrazo haciéndole cariño en el pelo ''Ayame y Suzume no están, salieron al dojo con Megumi así que puedes desahogarte tranquila'' y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña, como el primer día

-Que difícil es olvidar-

Kaoru entró al doyo acompañada de Genzai y los ojos hinchados, no quería hablar con nadie, al menos no ahora, por lo que fue directamente a su habitación. Kenshin que había estado preocupado e impaciente todo día quiso ir tras ella pero la mano del anciano sujetando su muñeca lo detuvo, el miro sin entender; '' no te preocupes Kenshin, ella estará bien sólo que ahora necesita descansar; ya lo sabrás todo en su debido momento pero digamos que este es un día particularmente difícil para ella''

El ex asesino sólo suspiro derrotado, si ya habría tiempo, ella le contaría todo algún día

Mientras que la jovencita se fue a dormir sabiendo que no podría ocultar este secreto mucho tiempo más, aparte el pelirrojo le había contado su secreto y la relación con Tomoe, ella no tenía derecho a ocultarle su pasado tampoco

...

obviamente es un K/k y habrán otras parejas como A/M y S/M :) y ya se enterarán de todo


	2. Reencuentros

RK sigue sin ser mio u_u ñaaa! /3 gracias a la gente que ha leído la historia :D 3

un especial saludo cariño a

koskaoru:Pronto sabrás quien es el misterioso personaje 1313 (sólo adelantaré que muy guapo y atlético, digno de la mejor Kendoka :D (sorry es que adoro a Kaoru 3)) y no eres mala :) alguna vez kenshin tenía que sufrir MUAJAJAJ y lo hará, no taantooo pero le dolerá ;) ( si = quiero a Kenshin, lo amé xD en el pasado pero ahora me da rabia! :( (KENSHIN MALO!) y cualquier cosa que pienses que pueda servir en el fic dilo ;) ! gracias x leerme :') 3 y ser el primer review

Of Swords01 : Muchas gracias por tu idea! =D me ayuda a saber lo que les interesa como lectores :B y mejorar la historia. traté de enfatizar harto en los sentimientos en este nuevo capitulo y los nuevos que vendrán, todas las buenas ideas, sugerencias son bienvenidas! :B gracias x leerme :') me hacen MUY feliz! 3

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentros**

Era medio día y Kaoru aún no se levantaba, lo que preocupo mucho a Kenshin ya que ni siquiera había salido de su habitación después de los gritos de Yahiko exigiéndole entrenar, eso no era bueno. El rurouni al igual que el alumno estaban angustiados, habían visto llegar a la kendoka muy mal a pesar de que ella intentó pasar desapercibida.

Mientras tanto Kaoru seguía encerrada en su habitación aferrada a la pequeña cadena con el corazón, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus zafiros como la primera noche sin él. La invadía una angustia tremenda ya que se sentía más sola que nunca, amaba a Kenshin con todo su corazón pero estaba casi segura que sus sentimientos estaban lejos de ser correspondidos y sólo quería volver a refugiarse en los brazos del que fue el hombre más importante en su vida hasta ese minuto. El recuerdo de Tomoe y su perfección hacían estragos con sus inseguridades, Tomoe según la describía Kenshin era joven, hermosa, delicada y educada; en pocas palabras perfecta… muy lejos de su realidad, una mujer criada en un hogar de hombres como uno más.

Tal vez era momento de revelarle a Kenshin sus sentimientos y contarle su verdad, contarle de Hiroshi. Tal vez y sólo tal vez un pasado en común los uniría y él se daría cuenta de que no había sido el único que había amado y perdido. Ella no tenía nada que perder y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la muerte volvía a ser una opción viable. Pero necesitaba ayuda y sabía donde la conseguiría; no podía hacer esto sola y tampoco quería repetir está historia 2 veces por lo que al igual que lo hizo Kenshin ella se lo contaría a todos; y luego vería que hacer con sus sentimientos hacia el rurouni… eso era privado (aunque ya TODO el mundo la sabía xd)

Le escribió una carta a Misao, invitándola a pasar unos días en el dojo pero sobre todo sabía que necesitaría el apoyo de su mejor amiga para cualquier cosa que pasará, le dijo que la necesitaba y que tenía que contarle algo muy importante. Que si quisiera venía con Aoshi y además quería saber detalles de su relación, al parecer todo iba mucho mejor en su vida y la kendoka era feliz por ella.

Cuando finalmente decidió salir de su pieza con los ojos hinchados y muy pálida Kenshin estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, sentía que las cosas con la joven que le había robado el corazón están muy mal y que necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca, lamentablemente no sabía cómo acercarse a ella.

Kenshin trato de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, notaba su tristeza pero sentía que debía dejarla sola, al menos por un rato más pero eso lo angustiaba mucho; la sentía tan distante y lejana como si su mente y corazón estuvieran en otra parte muy lejos de él.

Esa tarde Kaoru lentamente volvía a recuperar su rutina, le contó que Misao vendría con Aoshi en 2 días más y paso toda la tarde entrenando a Yahiko sin responder a sus insultos, eso sorprendió a su joven aprendiz. A la hora de la cena Sanosuke le robaba la comida, Megumi se lanzaba encima de Kenshin a pesar de que Sano se moría de celos pero ella simplemente no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos perdidos en el vacio aferrada a una pequeña cadena de plata; sonreía con melancolía como si recordará tiempos mejores.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Misao y Aoshi tomados de la mano (ya les contaré detalles en el próximo capítulo), Kaoru supo que el era hora de confesarlo todo. Había pensado en decírselo sólo al rurouni pero eran una familia y se querían y protegían como tal. Compartían sus penas y alegrías y esta no sería la excepción.

En la noche se encontraban en el dojo Tae, Tsubame, Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, el doctor Genzai y Kenshin sentados alrededor de la mesa tomando té esperando a la kendoka quien los había reunido ya que tenía que contarles algo muy importante, sin embargo ninguno sabía que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas, sobre todo la de Kenshin…

MUAJAJAJA :) SOY MALA! hasta el proximo capitulo donde conocerán el pasado de la srta Kamiya :D

hasta la proxima, BUBU 30


	3. Hiroshi Udo

Hola a todas =) gracias por leerme y siento la demora en actualizar :B tuve prueba, ojala me haya ido bien D: . Enfin.. aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, gracias x leerme!

Ranka Hime: gracias x tu review :') hoy día Kenshin sufrirá la máximo pero todo mejorará ;) no se preocupen y me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia *.* KYA!

Cony: LINDA! Gracias x tu review! :') este capítulo se viene LARGO y romántico! Pero Ken sufrirá =) eres una tierna, te pasaste

Como siempre RK no es mio ;O; NOUUUU!

ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ LLENO DE FLASH BACK (FB!)

Capítulo 3: Hiroshi Endo

Después de 10 minutos Kaoru apareció en el salón. Cuando vio a Misao sonrió como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo y la abrazó, ''Misao chan! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado'', la pequeña ninja se dio cuenta de que amiga se sentía sola pero sobre todo que la necesitaba.

Finalmente la kendoka se sentó entre Kenshin y Misao, tomó su taza de té y suspiró, ''chicos que tengo que ser sincera con uds que son mi familia y tienen derecho a conocer mi pasado. Yo creo que les ayudará a entender muchas cosas''

Todos la miraban atentos mientras que la joven se aferraba desesperadamente a su cadena y miraba al cielo como pidiendo fuerzas y ayuda.

Suspiró nuevamente antes de comenzar. ''bueno yo creo que nadie sabe salvo el doctor Genzai y Tae pero mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 3 años y siendo sincera tengo recuerdos muy difusos de ella, sólo que solía peinarme con una coleta alta; y fui criada solamente por mi padre quien nunca quiso casarse nuevamente. La verdad es que nunca lo vi llorar por ella salvo una noche que lo encontré aferrado a un kimono. Mi papá era una persona fría y estricta. Yo creo que eso explica porque soy tan poco femenina y no sé cocinar jejeje''. Mientras se agarraba la cabeza y una pequeña gota salía de su frente.

En ese momento Megumi y Yahiko bajaron la cabeza igual que Sanosuke sintiéndose mal por criticarla constantemente.

''Pero a pesar de la ausencia de mi madre, el doctor Genzai y Tae siempre estuvieron ahí para mi, Kaoru los miró y sonrió, de igual modo hubo otra persona que fue y creo que puedo decirlo sin miedo a equivocarme la más importante para mi en mucho tiempo. Su nombre era Hiroshi Udo y lo conocí cuando tenía 5 años''

**FB**

Una chibi Kaoru había acompañado a su padre a pescar al bosque ya que era muy pequeña para quedarse sola en el dojo. Lamentablemente estaba muy aburrida y su padre parecía no prestarle atención.

''Oto-san estoy aburrida'', mientras inflaba los caches, fruncía las cejas y ponía las manos en sus pequeñas caderas.

''lo siento Kaoru, pero si quieres comer tendrás que esperar''

La niña suspiró resignada hasta que vio una mariposa y salió corriendo tras ella.

En otro lugar, un niño de 10 años se encontraba meditando frente al rio junto con su espada. Era alumno del dojo Kamiya Kashin hacía 4 años y dentro de la gente de su edad era el mejor.

Kaoru estaba a punto de atrapar a la mariposa sin darse cuenta que se había ido al lago, pero estaba tan emocionada y era tan pequeña que ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que se cayó y se comenzó a ahogar en el río (quién no lo haría? Dicen que los kimonos son MUY pesados D: )

Por el joven aprendiz se dio cuenta y no dudo en lanzarse al rio para rescatarla. Justo a tiempo ya que la pequeña ya se estaba quedando inconsciente.

Cuando por fin despertó se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes mirándola tiernamente cosa que la hizo enrojecer. ''estás bien? Te duele algo? Cómo te llamas?''

La niña miró y sin pensarlo respondió ''si y gracias por salvarme!'' =) Regalándole una enorme sonrisa, ''pero ahora no sé dónde está mi oto-san =( y llamo Kaoru Kamiya''

''Kaoru Kamiya? o.o tienes alguna relación con el dojo Kamiya Kashin y Kamiya sensei?'' preguntó incrédulo, si ella era la hija de su sensei era preciosa y eso que sólo era una niña.

''Pues si, lo conoces?'' mirándolo curiosa y riendo despacito

'' es mi sensei, yo estudio kendo en tu dojo'', levanto la vista y vio a su maestro buscando a su pequeña un poco desesperado. La tomó tiernamente de la mano para llevarla hasta allá

''sensei, la está buscando a ella?'' señalando a una Kaoru empapada pero sonriente

''si O_O ! qué les paso? Están bien? ''

''me caí al rio pero Edo-Kun me rescato ^^'' el padre miró a su hija nuevamente y suspiró aliviado. ''muchas gracias por salvarle la vida a mi hija, no tengo dinero aquí pero puedo ofrecerte venir a cenar con nosotros''

Antes de responder miró a Kaoru buscando su aprobación y al ver su cara de felicidad frente al ofrecimiento de su papá no dudo en aceptar, pero antes ambos irían a cambiarse de ropa.

**FIN DEL FB**

''La verdad es que él fue una persona muy importante para mi en muchos aspectos. Fue mi mejor amigo y gracias a él aprendí kendo. Mi padre al principio no me quería enseñar por ser mujer así que él me enseñaba algunas técnicas a escondidas jiji. También Hiro me regaló la primera espada de madera que tuve y aún conservo como un tesoro. Fue gracias a él que mi padre entró en razón, ya que se dio cuenta que yo sería la única heredera del doyo y estilo cuando el muera. Así que desde los 7 años comencé a entrenar pero nunca logré derrotar a Hiroshi, él era el mejor.''

Para Kenshin no pasaban desapercibidos los cambios en la voz y mirada de Kaoru al hablar de ese tal Hiroshi. Su voz se volvía soñadora pero también melancólica, su mirada se perdía en el infinito como si constantemente recordará el pasado que se esfumo. Pero al contrario de él, ella era capaz de recordarlo con cariño y sin sufrimiento.

''el no sólo fue una persona importante en mi vida por ser mi mejor amigo pero también fue mi primer amor y algo más'', la kendoka bajo la mirada sonrojada pero sobre todo evitar ver los ojos del rurouni que tenían un claro reflejo dorado.

**FB**

Una Kaoru de 13 años se encontraba entrendando sola en el dojo practicando sus movimientos de defensa muy concentrada. Hasta que repentinamente siente unas manos sobre sus ojos.

''Hiro-Kun sé que eres tú jajaajaj''

La chica se volteó para recibir un fuerte abrazo que la levanto por el aire mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello.

''Hola Kao-chan =D quería ser le primero en desearte un feliz cumpleaños!''

Kaoru sonrió ampliamente y aunque le costará admitirlo, le encantaba cuando Hiroshi la tomaba por la cintura abrasándola, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento.

El joven de 18 años saco frente a sus ojos una pequeña cajita con una cinta celeste y se la entrego. ''nuevamente feliz cumpleaños Kao-chan''.

La adolescente no lo podía creer, abrió la caja para encontrarse con una pequeña medalla de plata con un corazón blanco en el centro. Lo tomó como si fuera el objeto más preciado y delicado que hubiera visto en su vida. Estaba en extasis y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso.

En un impulso se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo y le regalo un beso en la mejilla que hizo al espadachín sonrojar.

''gracias, gracias, gracias! Es hermoso!, por cierto vienes a cenar al Akabeko esta noche verdad?''´preguntó la pequeña mientras trataba de ponerse la medalla.

Hiroshi se acerco para ayudarla y le respondió ''por supuesto que si =) además tengo algo importante que decirte, pero será un secreto hasta esta noche, así que ahora me voy''

_Esa misma noche…_

Se encontraban en una mesa del Akabeko Tae, el doctor Genzai y un par de personas más incluido un joven muy apuesto que esperaba impaciente a la cumpleañera.

Cuando Kaoru entró se veía hermosa, traía su pelo negro azabache suelto adorado por una flor. Un Kimono azul marino con pájaros amarillos claros y un obi del mismo color. La tela era muy fina y resaltaba sus curvas en formación. Tenía los labios ligeramente pintados de rojo.

Esa noche comieron, rieron y compartieron.

''Kaoru, dijo su padre, yo sé que piensas que el Kimono que traes puesto es tu regalo de cumpleaños pero hay 2 cosas más, mejor dicho hay otro regalo y lo otro es una noticia que cambiará tu vida''

Kaoru miró a Hiroshi buscando explicaciones pero él limitaba a sonreírle y decirle con la mirada que no se preocupará, que todo iría perfecto.

'' bueno haz cumplido 13 años y es hora de que pienses en tu futuro. He decidido en comprometerte en matrimonio con Hiroshi. Él es el mejor alumno del doyo y confío plenamente en él. Pero también me he dado cuenta de que tu lo quieres y que tienes una excelente relación con él. Hija quiero que entiendas que no lo hago para forzarte a nada asi que si no quieres ya veré que haré, pero siento que tengo que protegerte de alguna manera''

Hiroshi sacó un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro al medio, ''Kaoru Kamiya, aceptas ser mi prometida y en un futuro casarte conmigo?''

Kaoru miró el anillo, se dio cuenta de la admiración y adoración que transmitían sus ojos; y no lo dudo por un segundo, él le había robado el corazón. ''por supuesto que si Hiro'' y se dieron un tímido beso en los labios, el primero de muchos…

Luego de eso vino un pintor que era el segundo regalo de Kaoru a retratar un momento memorable en su vida.

**FIN DEL FB**

''COMPRMETIDA?'' todos salvo Tae y Genzai escupieron su té (si INCLUSO Aoshi)

La miraba de Kenshin estaba totalmente dorada y con una voz que comenzaba a ser tétrica pregunto, ''y dónde está ese anillo?''

Kaoru lo miró extrañada y le respondió simplemente ''lo vez en mi mano? Creo que no… está guardado Kenshin''

''Y tienes el retrato? Queremos verlo! Queremos conocer a Hiroshi'' dijeron Yahiko y Misao al unisono.

''Me imaginé que lo querían ver así que lo traje'' y se los paso. Todos se reunieron.

Era una imagen a todo color donde se veía a una pareja afuera del Akabeko. Detrás abrazando a Kaoru se veía a un joven de 18 años, más alto que Sanosuke. Pelo castaño claro tomado por una coleta alta de samurái. Unos enormes ojos verdes, y sonrisa sincera. De contextura delgada y piel bronceada. Era un adonis.

''Kaoru, tengo que admitirlo tienes un excelente gustó jiji'' a Megumi le salieron unas orejas de Kitsune mientras Sano ardía en celos

''Pero y que paso con él?'' preguntó Misao

''bueno,suspiró Kaoru, mi padre se murió unos meses después de mi cumpleaños. Estaba ayudando a un vecino a arreglar el techo pero lamentablemente se resbalo y se cayó. El golpe en su cabeza fue muy fuerte y fue imposible hacer algo por él. Hiroshi fue mi apoyo en ese minuto y fue cuando me di cuenta de que nos amábamos. El era mi pilar y también un ángel guardían'' la voz de Kaoru se quebró y miró el suelo tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar

''Luego de eso Hiro se vino a vivir conmigo …pero Kaoru no pudo continuar ya que Kenshin en un ataque de ira luego de ver la imagen y escuchar que vivieron juntos la tomo de la muñeca lastimándola y preguntó con odio ''y te casaste con él? Tuviste sexo con él?''

Todos incluso Kaoru quedaron sorprendidos ante la pregunta y sobre todo la reacción del vagabundo que estaba fuera de si.

Kaoru a duras penas logró soltarse y dejo las lágrimas escapar libremente, ''ACASO VEZ UN ANILLO EN MI MANO? VES NIÑOS CORRIENDO POR EL DOJO?, no Kenshin, no a ninguna de tus 2 preguntas y si te interesan detalles de mi intimidad con Hiroshi sólo lo besé, yo también tengo honor sabes?''

''pero Buzu por que no te casaste? '' pregunto el joven aprendiz

''la verdad es que cuando yo cumpliera 15 años nos casaríamos, fue una decisión mutua, así yo estaría más madura y luego de convivir 1 año nos conoceríamos mucho mejor. Pero un mes antes unos ladrones entraron a la casa que me amarraron aunque no alcanzaron a lastimarme porque Hiroshi llegó justo a tiempo. La verdad es que tu mismo sabes que no se puede lastimar mucho a alguien con una espada de madera pero logró dejarlos inconscientes a costa de que el quedará muy mal herido.

Paso 2 semanas en la clínica del doctor Genzai pero no lo logró, el murió entre mis brazos, lo último que me dijo era que me amaba tanto como yo a él''

Terminada su frase la Kendoka se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo a su pieza mientras las lágrimas caían sin control…

_o_

Dramático y romántico, les gustó Hiroshi? =) vendrán más flash back de él con Kaoru…

Se que les prometí A/M y lo siento ;O; ya vendrán también

Ojala sigan leyendo, un beso :D

BUBU30


	4. Reacciones

Holi =) he vuelto! Ahora que tengo algo de tiempo aunque debería estar estudiando!xd

Como SIEMPRE RK no es mio D= sadly, espero que les guste y me sigan leyendo 1313, cariños a todas y todos? o.O

**Miss-DIB:** gracias =) me alegra mucho saber eso! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo

**Cony:** =) KYA! Veamos si te gusta como sigue la historia ;) ya se viene el romance y la alegría! Lo prometo!

**Capitulo 4: Reacciones**

Kaoru salió corriendo pegando un fuerte portazo mientras salía. A pesar de que sus ojos le ardían seguían saliendo lágrimas, solo quería huir y refugiarse en el bosque de cerezos que no estaba lejos del dojo. Le gustaba escapar y esconderse ahí cuando se peleaba con Hiroshi.

**FB**

''Hiroshi ¬¬ entiende, YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA! Tengo todo el derecho a salir sola'' gritaba una joven kendoka de 13 años a su prometido.

''pero Koishi =( dejame acompañarte…'' Hiroshi sabía que Kaoru era una jovencita hermosa con sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, su inocente mirada y dulce sonrisa.

''NADA DE KOISHI EDO, déjame tranquila, no quiero verte!'' la cara de la niña ardía de rabia y frustración y antes de partir se dio vuelta '' por algo soy heredera del dojo Kamiya Kashin, soy una mujer fuerte y se defenderme sola''. Odiaba que la siguiera tratando como una niña de 10 años, totalmente indefensa. Es como si dudará de sus habilidades y no podía soportarlo. Ella no quería la protección de su prometido pero su amor.

Hiroshi sabía que Kaoru lo trataba de Edo sólo cuando estaba realmente enojada con él, y sabía que tenía que dejarla tranquila… era una lección que había aprendido con el tiempo. No era que dudara de ella pero sin lugar a dudas lo hacía del resto del mundo. Él se moriría si le llegaba a pasar algo a su amada.

La lluvia comenzó a caer mientras la Kendoka dejaba escapar sus lágrimas, no le gustaba demostrar su debilidad ante nadie. Corría sin parar a pesar de tropezarse constantemente y tener el kimono lleno de barro. Cuando ya no pudo más de dejo caer apoyada en un sakura tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Había pasado 1 hr desde la desaparición de Kaoru, y Hiroshi se estaba preocupando. La lluvia caía fuertemente y nunca se demoraba tanto en volver, ni siquiera cuando estaba realmente furiosa. No pudo evitarlo y salió corriendo a buscarla, la angustia recorría todo su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente la encontró estaba dormitando bajo un árbol de cerezos con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, la ropa empapada y toda sucia. Se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido y la tomo entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

Kaoru al sentir unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola, de dio vuelta para encontrarse con unos enormes ojos verdes mirándola. Cuando Hiro vio que despertó suspiro tranquilo.

''Qué haces aquí Hiro?'' pregunto inflando las mejillas y poniendo cara de enojo fingido

''pues vine a buscar a mi koishi,ya la extrañaba''. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, pero Kaoru seguía ''enojada''. '' lo siento amor, no es que desconfié de ti si no que lo hago del resto del mundo. No me gusta cómo te miran, tu eres sólo mia'' dijo llenándola de besos.

Kaoru sonrió tiernamente, se aferro a su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios mientras seguía en sus brazos.

''kaoru, vamos mejor, estás empapada y no quiero que te resfríes. Y cuando lleguemos te prepararé un rico té verde con jazmín''

**FIN DEL FB**

Kaoru estaba apoyada en el mismo árbol de cerezo que la última vez, sólo que ahora sabía que Hiroshi no vendría a buscarla. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba lo irónico que sentía que tanto Hiroshi como Kenshin la veían como una niña.

Que ganas tenía de tomar té verde con jazmín en ese momento.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DOJO…**_

Cuando escucharon el fuerte portazo tanto Misao y Kenshin se levantaron para salir corriendo detrás de Kaoru, pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer algo Sanosuke lo tomó del gi levantándolo del suelo claramente furioso y con intenciones de golpearlo.

''Anda tú Misao, tengo un asunto que resolver con este imbécil antes. Y por favor cuida a Jo-chan''

Misao lo miró nuevamente antes de salir corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga, mientras que Kenshin seguía suspendido en el aire. Sanosuke acerco peligrosamente su puño a la cara del rurouni tratando de controlar su odio acumulado pero del grito no se iba a salvar.

''Se puede saber quién te crees y con qué derecho tratas a Kaoru así? Le faltaste el respeto a una persona que te dio techo, comida y un hogar sin esperar nada a cambio más que compañía. CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA? Te juro que si le paso algo a Jo-chan yo mismo me preocuparé de molerte a golpes''. Dijo el luchador antes de dejarlo caer pesadamente en el suelo.

''el cabeza de gallo tiene razón ken-san, está vez sobrepasaste todos los limites. Preguntándole frente a todos si tuvo o no sexo con su prometido? Tu estuviste casado y ella a pesar de su edad acepto tu pasado… tu crees que no se le partió el corazón al escucharte hablar de Tomoe? No crees que es mucho para una joven de 17 años luchar contra sus fantasmas y los tuyos? Tu sabes mejor que nosotros que ella te ama profundamente pero debe sentirse muy sola. Todos tenemos personas que no queremos olvidar, lo que no significa que no haya espacio para nuevos recuerdos..''

Mientras tanto Kenshin seguía en silencio sintiéndose miserable, solo esperaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su koishi, cuando volviera hablaría seriamente con ella, le pediría disculpas y le diría cuanto la amaba, sólo esperaba que ella quisiera escucharla.

'' la verdad es que Kaoru aparenta ser una persona muy fuerte, pero en su interior es una mujer sensible y delicada que le tiene miedo a la soledad. Hiroshi fue un apoyo muy importante en su vida luego de la muerte de sus padres. Él la hacía levantarse y mantenerse activa. Es el rol que cumplen uds hoy en día'' dijo Genzai

''Ella estuvo muy mal durante el año siguiente a la muerte de Hiroshi. Muchas veces la encontré desmayada en el dojo con su espada en mano o simplemente encerrada en su cuarto. Estaba tan delgada, parecía un cadáver ya que no comía nada. Uds saben que Kaoru es una chica menuda pero llego a bajar 20 kg, estaba pálida y ojerosa. No tenía deseos de vivir y era tan triste verla así. Ella es una chica adorable, muy alegre y muy querida por la gente la rodea pero cuando su prometido murió ya nada tenía sentido en su vida. A pesar de que estuvo con una depresión severa nunca logró terminar con su vida. Con el doctor Genzai siempre pensamos que Hiroshi, y sus padres la estaban cuidando desde el cielo.'' Les contó Tae con una triste voz.

''Pero.. pero… Kaoru ahora está bien verdad? No le pasará nada?'' preguntó Yahiko claramente preocupado, su maestra era una persona demasiado importante en su vida y no quería sentir que volvería a perderla, no como en el incidente con Enishi.

Ni kenshin, ni Sanosuke ni Megumi podían creer lo que les contó Tae, la chica dulce y gruñoña que querían había intentado terminar con su vida?

''Si Yahiko ella está bien, contesto el médico tratando de calmar al muchacho, por suerte fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo mal encaminada que iba su vida. Se dio cuenta de que era la única heredera del dojo y que su padre igual que Hiroshi se decepcionarían mucho de verla como una niñita débil y llorona como ella nos solía decir a nosotros. Pero uds le devolvieron la alegría de vivir. Kenshin yo te suplico que si no la amas, no la sigas lastimando; creo que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente..y si la quieres preocúpate de hacerla feliz porque se lo merece. Pero no la vuelvas a dejar sola no sé si esta vez pueda resistirlo.'' respondió el anciano

'' no lo haré doctor Genzai, no se preocupe''. Respondió por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rurouni sin dudar.

_**EN EL BOSQUE…**_

Misao pensaba sobre lo diferente que había sido su suerte y la de su mejor amiga, nunca pensó que escondiera un pasado tan triste. Siempre se veía como una chica alegre, un poco enojona pero muy pura e inocente. Como todo le había resultado tan difícil y lo idiota que era Himura al no darse cuenta de que la Kendoka se moría de amor por él y a pesar del reciente descubrimiento de Hiroshi su amiga seguía siendo fiel al ex asesino.

Mientras tanto las cosas en su vida iban viento en popa, hacía una semana que salía con Aoshi y no podía ser más feliz ni sentirse más plena. No había nada mejor que compartir tu vida con la persona que amas.

**FB**

Hacía 1 semana Aoshi la había invitado a cenar, le pidió que se arreglará porque tenía que conversar algo importante para él. Misao corría como loca de un lado a otro de la casa sin entender lo que sucedía pero no podía negar que se sentía ansiosa, nerviosa y sobre todo ilusionada.

Últimamente Aoshi se comportaba de una manera extraña, más simpático y hablador. Algunas veces la invitaba a meditar con él, a tomar té o pasear por la ciudad. Lo que ella no sabía era que su protector había asumido lo hermosa que era la ninja y como su cuerpo de mujer comenzaba a llamar la atención de los hombres del pueblo y eso no le gustaba para nada. Se dio cuenta de que no había compromiso formal entre ellos y que si quería era libre de irse. Reflexiono unos minutos sobre su vida sin ella y se dio cuenta de que no era posible vivir sin su ternura, su simpatía, su hiperquinetica personalidad y esas chispeantes esmeraldas. La amaba profundamente.

Esa noche Misao se había arreglado como nunca antes, se maquillo tenuemente, se soltó el pelo y se puso un kimono Lila con dibujos de flores abajo celestes y un obi rosado claro. Se veía como toda una señorita, ni ella mismo creía lo bien que se veía.

Aoshi cuando la miro quedo en extasis, era una diosa! La invito a cenar, bebieron sake y conversaron amenamente pero la tensión amorosa se sentía en el aire. Cuando iban saliendo, él le ofreció su brazo y caminaron hacia un pequeño parque lleno de luciérnagas mientras la única luz visible era la luz de la luna.

''Misao, te invite a salir esta noche…porque yo.. yo.. yo..'' su voz sonaba dudosa como si tuviera miedo

''Si Aoshi-sama? '' lo miro tiernamente que le regalo una linda sonrisa dándole seguridad para continuar

El ninja evito mirarla a la cara para poder continuar, ''yo quería decirte que te quiero mucho'' su cara le ardía, ''y quería saber si.. si querías ser mi novia…''

Silencio sepultural la cara de Misao tenía ojos de huevo frito o.O su novia? NOVIA? Misao exploto de felicidad y sus ojos eran un par de estrellitas *o*, ''KYAAAA! Si no es broma, por supuesto que si'' y Misao se lanzo en sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente como no lo pensó en sus sueños más locos.

**Fin del FB**

Cuando Misao seguía soñando despierta en el bosque, se tropezó con su amiga que estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, sus ojos denotaban tristeza pero también determinación.

''Misao, viniste a buscarme?'' Kaoru le sonrió sinceramente y la miró decidida ''Es hora de volver al dojo y enfrentar mi realidad, tengo que hablar con Kenshin.''

Misao la ayudo a pararse y trataron de no tocar por ahora el tema de Hiroshi, tenía tantas cosas que conversar con su amiga…

_**CONTINÚARA **_

Terminé :B espero que les guste, me sigan leyendo y si lo desean dejen reviews! ;) gracias a mis fieles lectoras y a las nuevas :B

Quejas, sugerencias, retos D: o lo que quieran me avisan :B y adelanto que el próximo capitulo se llama Reencuentros … incluye un songfic con una canción de Adele que encontré MUY K/k :) , ya se viene el romance :') y la felicidad

Hasta la próxima! BUBU 30


	5. One and Only

Hola, he vuelto =) no necesariamente con mucho tiempo para escribir xD porque estoy terminando con la Universidad y siento que esta historia necesita un poco de felicidad, además estoy pensando en escribir otra llamada **Noches de karaoke** (es impresionante la cantidad de canciones que escucho que me inspiran a escribir un fic D:) que sería un TomoeXKenshinXKaoru y un SanoxKaoruxKenshin :B SI, un enredo como me gustan a mi

Gracias a todas las personas lindas que me leen :') y dejan reviews!sigo insistiendo sugerencias, retos, dudas o simplemente curiosidad escriban =)

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN =( tengo que aprender de nuevo a dibujar u.ú

**Ranka Hime: **lo séy lo asumo,he sido CRUEL con Kenshin a lo largo de todo el fic pero siento que le falta más ser un ser humano o.ó, que se enoja, que siente celos, temor a perder algo que quiere y no sólo con su muerte.. ser más como el resto de los mortales xD yo creo que es sentir que uno no puede dar por asumido el cariño de la gente ni su amor incondicional. Siento que vive pegado en el pasado (nadie niega que sus fantasmas lo atormentan pero tiene que superarlo y ver el futuro =). Además admirable ser Kaoru que ha tenido que soportar tanto! Su pasado pero también verlo partir tantas veces, ;o; es una serie machista. PERO, porque todo en la vida tiene un pero xD ahora se viene el amor (L) y la felicidad, bondad y ña… :) espero que te guste! Y gracias x tu recomendación :B lo intentaré

**CHLI: **YUPI! Y gracias :D y espero no decepcionarte…

**mirita-uchiha-himura**: jajaja si! Alguien que me entiende :') como que Kenshin rurouni y Tomoe son demasiado perfectos D: y Kaoru es una mujer admirable que siento que no la valoran lo suficiente! HUM ¬¬, LA vez que tiene un pretendiente xD todo termina con un cuadro horrible … que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic :B y ahora se viene el amor!

**setsuna17:** Kya! Justo estaba escribiendo el capitulo 5 cuando recibi tu reviews! :B ojala te guste y sigas leyendo la historia.. todavía quedan cosas por contar ;)

Espero que les guste esta canción de Adele tanto como a mi, se llama One and Only… la encontré tan K/k y una buena oportunidad para aclarar las cosas, les recomiendo escucharla y les dejo el link en YOUTUBE con la canción traducida .com/watch?v=MGHw_rjmirita-uchiha-himuraakM

ACLARACIÓN FINAL:

''…'' Dialogo

_**Canción original**_

_Canción subtitulada al español_

_(pensamientos de los personajes)_

**Capítulo 5: One and only**

Kenshin y Aoshi estaban muy preocupados porque Kaoru y Misao aún no volvían al dojo y ya habían pasado 45 minutos, confiaban en ellas y en sus habilidades pero Tokio de noche no era el mejor lugar para 2 señoritas tan lindas como ellas. El resto de los invitados también estaban preocupados pero sentían que demostrarlo abiertamente sólo tensaría aún más las cosas en el lugar.

El vagabundo y el ninja estaban a punto de salir cuando sintieron la puerta del dojo abrirse dando paso a una relajada y sonriente Kaoru que venía conversando animadamente con la pequeña Misao quien le relataba sobre su incipiente romance con Aoshi (imagínense a Misao con los ojos en forma de corazón xd).

Cuando entraron al salón Aoshi como un acto de reflejo salió corriendo a abrazar a su novia y examinarla para comprobar por si mismo que todo estaba bien, mientras que Kaoru buscaba en vano los ojos del rurouni quien trataba de evitarla. Aún así Sanosuke se acerco y la sacudió tratando de liberar la tensión ''Jo-chan baka! Nos tenías a todos preocupados, con el alma en un hilo. Y si te hubiera pasado algo? o.ó No vuelvas a escaparte nunca más,entendiste?'' el joven luchador parecía un hermano mayor sobre protector mientras a Kaoru _ sólo le faltaba decir oro. Cuando se recuperó los invito a todos a pasar la noche en el dojo.

''lo siento, dijo mirando el reloj que marcaba las 12:30 de la noche, pero es muy tarde y preferiría que se quedarán en el dojo. Tae, Megumi y Misao pueden dormir conmigo ya que mi pieza es lo suficientemente grande''

''si! =D noche de chicas'' grito animada la joven ninja mientras una pequeña gota asomaba en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

''Yahiko tu compartiras tu cuarto con Sano, Kenshin te molestaría dormir con Aoshi?'' ambos se miraron y al parecer no hubo oposición. ''Doctor Genzai a ud le prepararé un cuarto'' pero antes de que la joven pudiera salir del salón Tae la agarra de la muñeca y le dice ''No te preocupes Kaoru chan, tienes que estar muy cansada, yo le prepararé el cuarto, anda a dormir''

''Muchas gracias Tae n_n, la habitación está al fondo a la derecha, después vienes a mi cuarto, dejaré preparado tu futón. Buenas noches doctor Genzai''

''buenas noches Kaoru-chan y muchas gracias por todo, descansen''.

Por otro lado Yahiko y Sano con Megumi también se retiraron deseando las buenas noches y Aoshi con Misao salieron al patio para despedirse cariñosamente sin molestar a nadie, dejando a Kaoru y Kenshin solos en un silencio sepultural pero sabían que no podían evitarse mucho tiempo más.

''Kenshin… comenzó la kendoka dubitativa, creo que…Creo que tenemos que hablar…''

''Hai Kaoru dono, lo sé.'' Respondió bajando la mirada

'' puede ser mañana antes del atardecer? Es que en la mañana iré con las chicas al mercado y después de almuerzo tengo que impartir clases.''

''Claro, por mi no hay problema. Vamos a dormir Kaoru dono, ya es muy tarde y ha sido un día de muchas emociones para todos. buenas noches, que descanse'' le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

''buenas noches Kenshin'' respondiendo de igual manera.

Ni Kaoru ni Kenshin pudieron conciliar el sueño esa noche, ya que eran conscientes que la conversación de mañana cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas para bien o para mal sólo el destino lo sabría pero su relación nunca volvería a ser la misma…(obvio que para bien :B si x algo es un K/K)

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**_

Después de un desayuno lleno de gritos,peleas y la deliciosa comida de Kenshin, el dojo Kamiya parecía volver a la normalidad.

Tae, Yahiko que estaba ansioso por ver a Tsubame y el doctor Genzai partieron temprano en la mañana para abrir el restaurant y el consultorio respectivamente. mientras que Kenshin estaba en la cocina lavando la enorme pila de platos del desayuno, Aoshi meditaba tranquilamente y las chicas (Megumi, Misao y Kaoru) se preparaban para salir al mercado. Sano por su lado andaba de ocioso dando vueltas por el dojo con su esqueleto de pescado en la boca

''Anata (que raro suena eso pensó Misao dirigiéndose a Aoshi), vamos a salir con las chicas al mercado para que no te preocupes, te extrañaré'' le dijo dándole un tierno y corto beso en los labios para no interrumpirlo tanto.

''Con cuidado, ya sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola pero confío en ti'' dijo abriendo un solo ojo

Misao sonrió con ternura ante la nueva actitud de su protector y salió corriendo ya que la doctora y la Kendoka se habían aburrido de esperarla.

''chicas, necesito que me ayuden a comprar un kimono, esta tarde le voy a declarar mi amor a Kenshin''

Misao y Megumi se miraron sin entender, los sucesos de ayer habían dejado claro que Hiroshi seguía siendo muy importante para la kendoka

''pero y Hiroshi-san?'' pregunto la ninja tratando de no arruinar nada

Kaoru las miro serias y respondió ''bueno, es cierto que Hiro siempre tendrá una parte de mi corazón y de mis recuerdos pero estoy segura de mi amor hacia Kenshin. Lo amo con una pasión y una intensidad que sólo ahora soy consciente. Pero también he aprendido que no tengo porque olvidarme de él o negar el recuerdo de Tomoe-san, ellos siempre formaran parte de nuestras vidas pero no significa que no se puedan construir nuevos recuerdos sin olvidar los anteriores. Son personas distintas, pero también son distintas etapas de mi vida. Además que lo último que me importa es el pasado de Kenshin''

Ambas quedaron sorprendidas ante la madurez de Kaoru y sabía que si lograban estar juntos serían muy felices. Eran claramente el uno para el otro.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DOJO**_

El rurouni había terminado de lavar la loza y ahora estaba en el patio lavando los kimonos de Kaoru. Sonrió tiernamente recordando a la kendoka y suspiró pensando en que se moriría si la perdiera

'' y cuando te vas a declarar a Jo-chan?'' Sano lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que el pelirrojo pegara un pequeño saltito, ''oro?''

''no te hagas el idiota Kenshin, los 2 sabemos que la amas; de hecho creo que la única que no se ha dado cuenta de eso es ella'', ''pero Udo-san'' respondió dubitativamente, eso lo tenía aterrado y si ella estaba enamorada de él?

Sanosuke suspiro resignado,''Kenshin baka! Ella te ama con todo su ser pero creo que no está segura que tu sientas lo mismo por ella. Yo creo que se aferra al recuerdo de Hiroshi por el miedo a sentir que tu puede que no la ames. Tu también recuerdas a Tomoe algunas veces pero eso no significa que tu no quieras a esa pequeña de ojos azules''

''tienes razón Sano, esta tarde aprovecharé que tenemos que conversar para decirle que la amo con todo mi ser''

El luchador sonrió complacido pensando que el también tenía cosas por resolver.

Una hora antes de almorzar llegaron las 3 jovencitas llenas de bolsas, sobre todo Misao y una cara de satisfacción muy grande. Pocas veces se daban el tiempo de hacer cosas juntas y dedicarse tiempo exclusivamente para ellas, hablar cosas de mujeres, de sus hombres, de sus penas y alegrías.

Como no estaba Yahiko en el dojo y todos estaban sucumbidos en sus pensamientos el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente y sobre todo en silencio. Kaoru salió a realizar sus clases mientras que Kenshin trataba de meditar en el dojo con Aoshi para calmar sus nervios. Era un espadachín experimentado, había sido un asesino a sangre fría pero cuando se trataba de la mujer de pelo azabache y ojos azules toda su tranquilidad desaparecía, ella lograba poner su mundo de cabeza y hacerlo sentir totalmente indefenso.

Por otro lado Sanosuke aprovecho la excusa de acompañar a su doctora preferida a la consulta para que le revisará la mano para pasar más tiempo con ella pero sobre todo sincerarse con ella, su corazón y sus hormonas se lo pedían a gritos.

Cuando entraron a la consulta y Sano se dio cuenta de que el Doctor Genzai no se encontraba con sus nietas en el lugar aprovecho de decirle todo lo que sentía.

''Kitsune, necesito ser sincero contigo. Hay altas posibilidades de que llores de la risa después de que te diga esto o que no me quieras ver nunca más pero es necesario'' el luchador jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos evadiendo mirarla directamente a los ojos porque o sino no podría evitar comérsela a besos, ''tú me gustas mucho y yo.. yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti'' Sanosuke bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, una cachetada, un insulto pero fue todo lo contrario. Lo único que sintió fue la mano de Megumi levantando su mentón y regalándole un apasionado beso lo que provoco que abriera los ojos como huevo frito O_o

''eres tan tonto mi querido cabeza de gallo, yo también te amo y tengo tantas ganas de …'' susurrándole cosas provocativas al oído haciendo que las orejas de zorro de Megumi salieran a relucir y sobre todo mostrando una sonrisa picara al ver lo rojo que estaba su nuevo novio.

**Y ahora lo que todos esperaba! El Amor.. entre Kenshin y Kaoru :D (L)**

Misao y Aoshi estaban en el salón tomando té mientras se reían al ver a un arreglado Kenshin dar vuelta de un lado a otro esperando a Kaoru. Se había puesto un gi azul marino con un pantalón beige que la kendoka le había regalado para su cumpleaños, sentía que era una ocasión especial. El espadachín casi se desmaya al ver a la joven kendoka se veía tan hermosa pensó para sus adentros mientras Misao sonreía complacida la ver la reacción del pelirrojo. Llevaba puesto un Kimono ceñido hecho con una tela muy fina que mostraba levemente el nacimiento de sus pechos. Era naranjo arriba y se iba volviendo progresivamente rojo con pajaros amarillos en las mangas y el final de su kimono. Su obi era amarillo, y el pelo lo traía recogido en un tomate que dejaba algunos mechones caer sobre su cara. Un maquillaje muy sútil en los ojos y los labios rojos.

''Kaoru dono, se ve … hermosa'', la Kendoka sólo atino a mirarlo sonrojada y murmurar un pequeño gracias. ''Tu también te vez muy guapo Kenshin'', ahora era el turno del pelirrojo para sonrojarse.

Fueron hablando de temas banales hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde se despidieron antes de que kenshin se fuera a Kioto para luchar contra Makoto Shishio.

AHORA COMIENZA EL SONGFIC =3 **One and Only de Adele**

_**You've been on my mind**__**  
><strong>__**I grow fonder every day,**__**  
><strong>__**lose myself in time just thinking of your face**__**  
><strong>__**God only knows why it's taking me so long**__**  
><strong>__**to let my doubts go**__**  
><strong>__**You're the only one that I want**_

_Tú has estado en mi mente__  
><em>_y cada día te aprecio más__  
><em>_me pierdo en el tiempo pensando en tu cara__  
><em>_sólo Dios sabe porque me está llevando tanto tiempo__  
><em>_Despejar mis dudas__  
><em>_Pero tú eres lo único que quiero_

''kenshin si te cite aquí es porque necesito hablar contigo y siento que esto me está matando por dentro. Desde que te conocí haz ocupado un lugar muy importante en mi vida y es impresionante como siento que cada día te necesito más (_si supieras los días y noches que he pasado pensando en ti mi querido Rurouni…)_ y si te conté sobre Hiroshi fue porque siento que yo también tenía que ser sincera contigo como tú me contaste tu historia con Tomoe-san, y aunque él siempre será una persona importante para mi quiero mirar hacia adelante.''

Kenshin escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía la joven, sentía que tenía que dejarla hablar y luego él le diría todo lo que siente.

_**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before**__**  
><strong>__**Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,**__**  
><strong>__**You never know if you never try to forget your past**__**  
><strong>__**And simply be mine**_

_**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**__**  
><strong>__**Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms**__**  
><strong>__**So come on and give me the chance**__**  
><strong>__**To prove that I'm the one who can**__**  
><strong>__**Walk that mile**__**  
><strong>__**Until the end starts**_

_**Have I been on your mind?**__**  
><strong>__**You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time**__**  
><strong>__**At the mention of my name, will I ever know**__**  
><strong>__**How it feels to hold you close**__**  
><strong>__**And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go**_

_No sé porque tengo miedo, cuando he estado aqui antes  
>Cada sentimiento, palabra, lo he imaginado todo<br>Nunca sabes sí olvidarás tu pasado  
>y sólo serás mío.<em>

_Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primero y único  
>prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos<br>así que vamos, dame la oportunidad  
>para demostrar, que soy el único<br>que puede caminar una milla hasta el final._

_¿He estado en tu mente?__  
><em>_Tú cuelgas en cada palabra que digo__  
><em>_me pierdo en el tiempo, cada vez que dices mi nombre__  
><em>_No sé como se siente tenerte tan cerca__  
><em>_y tener que preguntarte que camino escogerás_

''Kenshin, de verdad no sabes cuantas veces he intentado hablar contigo sobre esto, cuantas veces imagine en mi mente esta escena y soy plenamente consciente de que lo que te diré puede cambiar nuestra vida y nuestro destino para siempre pero yo te amo, te amo desde que me di cuenta de que mi vida nunca sería la misma si tu no volvías de Kyoto. Pero yo sé que tu amas a Tomoe san, lo sentí por como hablabas de ella, por las veces que te he visto con la vista perdida en el infinito. Pero yo te amo a pesar de todo, a pesar de tu pasado de asesino, a pesar de tus culpas y tus errores porque se que has tratado de remediarlos. Yo te amo y quiero saber si tu también me quieres o si al menos tengo alguna opción de ser digna de tu cariño. Quiero saber si estás dispuesto a mirar hacia el futuro conmigo…Kenshin puedo vivir con tu amistad pero por favor no me abandones, no de nuevo. Moriría de pena si tu te vas'' pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Kaoru

Kenshin estaba atónito ante las palabras de la joven kendoka, era él el que sentía que pedirle permiso para permanecer a su lado, era él el que no se sentía digno de haberse enamorado de ella pero sobre todo sentía que no merecía sus lágrimas.

''Kaoru yo soy él que debería darte las gracias, se acerco lentamente y con una de sus manos empezó a retirar delicadamente las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, era el reflejo vivo de la inocencia. Gracias a ti volví a vivir, gracias a ti volví a sentir que todavía existe gente pura y con un corazón de oro, gracias a ti preciosa tengo un hogar y no sólo un techo donde refugiarme. Pero sobre todo soy yo el que no soy digno de tu cariño, sólo te causo problemas y yo moriría si algo te pasa. Yo sólo soy un simple vagabundo que no tiene más que ofrecerte todo su amor incondicional y un corazón que te pertenece sólo a ti'' la acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y haciendo que reposara su cabeza en su hombro mientras sentía que las lágrimas seguían cayendo. ''yo le dije adiós a Tomoe cuando me acompañaste ese día al cementerio, yo te amo Kaoru, te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón y no hay nada que quiera más que construir un futuro a tu lado si tu me lo permites Koishi.''

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que no había nada más que decir y se fundieron en un tierno y timido beso que se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión. Desde ese día sus vidas quedarían unidas para siempre y nada ni nadie los separaría. Estaban dispuestos a dejan atrás los fantasmas del pasado pero sobre todo construir un futuro juntos.

''no tengo un anillo, pero Kaoru Koishi quieres ser mi esposa?'' los ojos de Kaoru brillaron intensamente y se aferro aún más a su cuellos ahogando su emoción en un pequeño si lleno de ternura y amor..

_**(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)**__**  
><strong>__**I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart**_

_(Nadie es perfecto, confía en mí, lo merezco)__  
><em>_Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón_

Que les pareció? =) espero no haberlos decepcionado! Todavía falta historia :B y creo que el siguiente capítulo será un lemmon! Se lo merecen.. espero que les haya gustado mi ataque de amor y que amen esa canción tanto como yo!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y nos vemos en la próxima entrega

BUBU 30


	6. Because the night

Hola! En verdad no sé como estoy escribiendo ahora xD tengo presentación oral mañana y una prueba D: y otra el viernes ;o; pero pero pero… la ganas de escribir son más fuertes :B asi que CHAO responsabilidad o.ó, Lindas lectoras no sean como yo xD

Me alegra que les haya gustado mi capítulo cursi, ahora será calientemente cursi! D: o al menos eso intentaré xD nunca en la vida he escrito un lemon o/o así que tengan piedad de mi xD aunque si lo odían = sabré como mejorarlo ;) así que ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, rencor xD exprésenlo! :)

**Mss Heart of snow: **jajajaj no te preocupes y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! =) y si creo que entendí tu comentario xD ojala te guste mi nuevo capítulo :D y que me sigan leyendo xque no me iré tan pronto MUAJAJAJAJ :3

**Cony:** alma gemela otaku :') jajaja mi incondicional! :D gracias linda! Te felicito x tu trabajo y genial conocernos más :B lee el manga, vale TANTO la pena! Es todo lo que el autor no muestra xD pero me falto el matrimonio u.ú enfin… un besote! Ojala te guste mi experimento D:

**Ranka Hime:** gracias x tus buenas vibras para la Facu :D! Me alegra haberme reivindicado xD y no este es el penúltimo D: aún queda un poco, = me da pena terminarlo u.u quien sabe si Hiro aparece en otro fic :B

Como siempre GRACIAS a todos los que me leen, RK no es mio o si no mmmm la vida sería más bella xD no broma! Ojala les guste :D

Nunca pensé en hacerlo un songfic D: pero x casualidad escuché está canción y le caía como anillo al dedo :B se llama Because the night de Patti Smith, link de youtube: .com/watch?v=0brHGJ6xqbk también Cascada tiene una versión :D

ACLARACIÓN:

_**CANCIÓN ORIGINAL**_

_Canción traducida_

Diálogo

(pensamientos)

Capitulo 6: Because the night

Perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche y siendo las luciérnagas y la luna su única compañía y espectadores los primeros besos entre la pareja fueron tímidos y un poco temerosos como si estuvieran en un sueño del cual no quisieran despertar. Pero ambos pensaban que si esto era sólo una ilusión querían perderse en ella para siempre porque la vida no podía ser más perfecta…

Pero al poco tiempo la pasión los comenzó a consumir, los besos se volvían más apasionados y salvajes, Kenshin recorría cada espacio de la boca de su prometida como si deseara conocer cada espacio de su ser y apoderarse de él. Mordía sus labios haciendo que la kendoka bastante sonrojada gimiera tímidamente cosa que lo tenía loco. Comenzó a bajar sus manos conociendo su cuerpo, sus curvas una y otra vez como si quisiera memorizarlas. Como si ella se fuera a ir… él sabía que moriría sin esos enormes ojos azules. Kaoru por su lado continuaba aferrada a su cuerpo mientras temblaba de la emoción, no se atrevía a romper el momento y menos a mirar al rurouni a los ojos, la emoción y la timidez la consumían.

Aún así ambos sabían que tenían que detenerse o si no lo terminarían haciendo en la mitad del bosque. No es Kaoru no quisiera entregarse en cuerpo y alma al vagabundo sólo que esperaba que su primera vez fuera un poco más calmada y romántica. Ya habría tiempo y una vida por delante para experimentar, sólo quería que esta fuera una noche para recordar.

Como pudo y contra su voluntad aunque también acompañados por la falta de aire, Kaoru se separó delicadamente del rurouni para mirarlo por primera vez a los ojos. Le tomo la mano y le dedico una tierna pero decidida sonrisa y sin dudar le dijo

''Anata, como te dije antes desde que te conocí tu cambiaste mi vida para siempre y ahora que sé que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo no puedo ser más feliz, pero.. bajo la miraba avergonzada, como tú sabes yo soy virgen y eres a la única persona a la que me quiero entregar. Quiero ser solo tuya… pero .. miro a su alrededor, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el bosque, esperaba algo más romántico, tal vez en el dojo aunque si tu prefieres…'' Kenshin no la dejo continuar ya que la calló con un tierno beso en los labios. Sin decir palabras la tomo en sus brazos y salió corriendo con ella en dirección al dojo.

La verdad es que ambos estaban bastante nerviosos pero sobre todo la ansiedad y adrenalina recorría sin piedad sus cuerpos, se deseaban profundamente, se desean hacía tanto tiempo y no querían esperar más. Entraron sigilosamente al dojo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sonrieron al ver a Yahiko profundamente dormido en su cuarto, al mismo tiempo que Misao y Aoshi estaba acurrucados en el salón principal. Se veían tan tiernos abrazados mientras la ninja dormía apoyada en el pecho de su novio que prefirieron no despertarlos. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Megumi ni a Sano en el dojo pero pensaron que ellos también estaban en otros asuntos.

A Kenshin le estaba costando mucho controlar a Battousai y sus ojos ya mostraban un claro reflejo dorado mezclado con el habitual violeta, pero no quería asustarla, todo lo contrario quería hacerla sentir amada y deseada.

Entraron con cuidado en la habitación y siento el reflejo de la luna la única luz que tenían Kenshin comenzó a besar tiernamente las mejillas de Kaoru, luego más apasionadamente sus labios dando pequeños mordiscos y finalmente bajo hasta su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas como si quisiera marcar su territorio; ella era suya y de nadie más ni siquiera de ese tal Hiroshi. Desde esa noche ella sería Kaoru Himura y nadie cambiaría eso.

_**take me now baby here as I am**____**  
><strong>__**pull me close, try and understand**____**  
><strong>__**desire is hunger is the fire I breathe**____**  
><strong>__**love is a banquet on which we feed**___

_Tómame ahora tal como soy__  
><em>_Abrázame fuerte inténtalo__  
><em>_El deseo es hambre duele al respirar__  
><em>_El amor es el agua que me saciará_

Ninguno de los 2 tenía nada que ocultarle al otro, eran ellos 2 solos con sus defectos y virtudes, con un pasado que les pesaba pero que esa noche parecía ser insignificante. Kaoru se aferraba fuerte a Kenshin como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, ''por favor nunca más me dejes amor, me duele tanto estar si ti y he deseado tanto este momento que no quiero sentir nuevamente que es un sueño y despertarme sola''

Kenshin no podía más que sonreír ante las palabras de su prometida, con cariño le susurró al oído que no se preocupará, que nunca más se separaría de ella y que ni siquiera la muerte lo lograría porque él la seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos si fuera necesario.

_**come on now try and understand**____**  
><strong>__**the way I feel when I'm in your hands**____**  
><strong>__**take my hand come undercover**____**  
><strong>__**they can't hurt you now,**____**  
><strong>__**can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now**___

_****__**because the night belongs to lovers**____**  
><strong>__**because the night belongs to lust**____**  
><strong>__**because the night belongs to lovers**____**  
><strong>__**because the night belongs to us**___

_Ven ahora, prueba y entiende_

_cómo me siento cuando estoy en tus manos_

_Coge mi mano, ven bajo las mantas_

_No pueden hacerte daño ahora_

_No pueden hacerte daño ahora, no pueden hacerte daño ahora_

_Porque la noche pertenece a los amantes_

_Porque la noche pertenece a la lujuria_

_Porque la noche pertenece a los amantes_

_Porque la noche nos pertenece_

Kenshin sacó el pequeño palillo que sostenía el peinado de Kaoru permitiendo que su pelo callera libremente como una cascada negra azulada y lentamente la recostó en el futón mientras seguía en su misión de besar su cuello. Kenshin se sentía en paz con ella, sabía que ni los fantasmas de su pasado lo atormentarían esa noche y mucho menos sus enemigos o el futuro incierto que les deparaba. Sólo le importaba poseerla y amarla, hacerla llegar al cielo como el ángel que era. Lentamente y a pesar del claro sonrojo de Kaoru, Kenshin comenzó a soltar el gi de Kaoru dejándolo caer hasta la altura de su cintura desato con cuidado las vendas que cubrían su pecho y sonrió complacido, era tal y como la había imaginado en sus fantasías incluso mejor. Su piel lozana y sin ninguna cicatriz, unos pequeños relativamente grandes con unos pequeños pezones rosados y una cintura de avispa al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo estaba tonificado gracias al deporte.

Volvió a besar y lamen su cuello pero antes de que pudiera continuar Kaoru tomó el control de la situación, a pesar de los nervios se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos y le quito el gi a Kenshin mostrado un cuerpo mucho más musculoso y tonificado pero lleno de cicatrices. Kenshin bajo la mirada ligeramente avergonzado pero la joven con ternura comenzó a besar cada una de ellas. Lo hacía con un amor y devoción que no había sentido antes en su vida. Recorrió pacientemente la curvatura de sus labios con su lengua, beso su cuello y se aferro a su espalda, Kenshin se dejo envolver en el protector abrazo. Estaba tan tranquilo, tan feliz…

Ya no podía controlar sus emociones y volvió a posarse sobre Kaoru sólo que esta vez comenzó a recorrer sus senos con su lengua, delicadamente al principio antes de tomar uno de sus pezones con su boca y succionarlos, Kaoru no hacía más que gemir y se aferraba a los hombros de Kenshin dejando las marcas de sus uñas. Intentaba no gemir muy fuerte para no despertar a los demás habitantes del dojo pero le era imposible, sentía una pasión incontrolable pero sobre todo sensaciones que no conocía.

_**have I doubt when I'm alone**____**  
><strong>__**love is a ring, the telephone**____**  
><strong>__**love is an angel disguised as lust**____**  
><strong>__**here in our bed until the morning comes**____**  
><strong>__**come on now try and understand**____**  
><strong>__**the way I feel under your command**____**  
><strong>__**take my hand as the sun descends**____**  
><strong>__**they can't touch you now,**____**  
><strong>__**can't touch you now, can't touch you now**____**  
><strong>__**because the night belongs to lovers ...**___

_Tengo una duda cuando estoy sola_

_El amor es un ring, el teléfono_

_El amor es un ángel disfrazado de lujuria_

_Aquí en nuestra cama, hasta que la mañana llegue_

_Ven ahora, prueba y entiende_

_cómo me siento bajo tu poder_

_Coge mi mano mientras el sol cae_

_No pueden tocarte ahora_

_No pueden tocarte ahora, no pueden tocarte ahora_

Kenshin aún no podía creer que estaba recorriendo el virginal y puro cuerpo de la kendoka, ella su ángel, un ángel que lo inducía a la locura. Quería seguir conociéndola, desato complemente el gi haciendo que el kimono se abriera completamente. Se lo quito con ternura para poner deleitarse, sentir sus caderas, recorrer su trasero y sus largas piernas.

Kaoru suspiraba al sentir el contacto de sus piel desnuda con las manos de Kenshin, tiritaba de emoción. Nuevamente dejándose llevar por el momento se acerco al rurouni para sacarle los pantalones para estar en igualdad de condiciones pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse enormemente frente al miembro erecto de su amante. Kenshin sonrió y la miro con ternura al notar el impacto de su prometida, le tomo la mano y la guio hasta su miembro y le enseño como tocarlo en un suave movimiento de sube y baja. Kaoru estaba impactada, avergonzada tal vez pero no sentía miedo.. Quería conocer cada parte de su novio. Mientras Kenshin se acercaba lentamente al centro del placer de Kaoru. Con cuidado paso sus dedos por su clítoris haciendo a Kaoru gemir ''Más Kenshin, mmmm..''

_**with love we sleep**__**  
><strong>__**with doubt the vicious circle**____**  
><strong>__**turn and burns**____**  
><strong>__**without you I cannot live**____**  
><strong>__**forgive, the yearning burning**____**  
><strong>__**I believe it's time, too real to feel**____**  
><strong>__**so touch me now, touch me now, touch me now**____**  
><strong>__**because the night belongs to lovers ...**____****_

_**because tonight there are two lovers**____**  
><strong>__**if we believe in the night we trust**____**  
><strong>__**because tonight there are two lovers**_

_Con amor dormimos_

_Con dudas, el círculo vicioso_

_gira y arde_

_Sin ti no puedo vivir_

_Perdona el anhelo ardiente_

_Creo que es la hora, demasiado real para sentir_

_Así que tócame ahora, tócame ahora, tócame ahora_

_Porque esta noche hay dos amantes_

_Si creemos en la noche confiaremos_

_Porque esta noche hay dos amantes..._

Kenshin continuo jugando un rato con las sensaciones de Kaoru hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda pero sobre todo porque sus ojos dorados y su miembro le pedían a gritos entrar.

El rurouni miró a la kendoka buscando su aprobación, no necesitaban las palabras sus ojos lo decían todo. El le sonrió tratando inspirarle confianza, ''te prometo que no te haré daño'' y la beso dulcemente en los labios. Ella confiaba en él, siempre que le había hecho una promesa la cumplía.

Recorrió nuevamente el camino que iba desde su cuello, pasando por sus pechos. Kaoru abrió las piernas e intentó relajarse. Kenshin entró con el mayor cuidado que su calentura se lo permitía, entró con amor, con ternura y lentamente. La joven abrió los ojos y una pequeña lágrima salió de ellos cuando sintió que algo se había roto en su interior, su prometido la miro preocupado, preguntándose si debía continuar o no, lo último que quería era hacerla sufrir. Pero ella gimio y le pidió que continuará, que era un placer doloroso. Y así permanecieron amándose mientras las embestidas se volvían cada vez más rápidas e intensas, sus respiraciones más entrecortadas y sus gemidos más intensos.

Juntos alcanzaron el máximo placer diciendo al unisosono ''Kaoru, te amo tanto! Kenshin te amo tanto!''

Kenshin cayo rendido en el pecho de Kaoru mientras ella jugaba con sus mechones rojos. Se dieron un último beso y se quedaron dormidos, abrazados mientras el ex samurái se aferraba a la cintura de su prometida.

_AH! D: Me dio un poco de vergüenza escribir esto xD ojala no haya estando tan malo, o.O creo que dentro de todo quedo decente xD, opinen.. :B eso!_

_Un beso, BUBU 30_


	7. La despedida

Hola a todos :D hemos llegado al final de esta historia… soy feliz porque esta semana no tengo pruebas :B yupi! Así que tengo tiempo para escribir aunque no será el fic que tenía en mente… o al menos no todavía, se me ocurrió algo mejor o.ó creo xD

Volví a ver los OVA'S aunque lo odie! La verdad es que la primera vez que los vi tenía 13 años y ahora con 21 volví a llorar u.ú. final miserable no sé porque los japoneses odian los finales felices o.O pero puedo ratificar que los ODIO jajajaj. Los dibujos son feos pero sobre todo siento que Kaoru (personaje que me encanta x si no se han dado cuenta xd) es demasiado miserable =( , se pierde totalmente la esencia del personaje dejándola como una mujer enferma, sumisa y que mendiga el cariño de Kenshin. Pero sobre todo por mucho que critique la falta de romance en el manga xD creo que logra capturar aunque con más sutileza el amor entre los protagonistas. En el OVA es como si Kenshin siguiera pegado en el pasado, en su tristeza y con Tomoe. O.ó aparte que es MUY mala la saga de Enishi! PUAJ y NUNCA se dice TE AMO ;O;

Ps: leyendo las notas del manga descubrí que el autor estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en matar a Kaoru D: ! Y Que fue algo muy criticado en Japón y que también mucha gente dejo de leer el manga, me alegra que se haya dado cuenta de que la serie se merecía un final feliz :')

**Mirita-uchiha-himura:** ;O; eres tan tierna! Muero de la emoción, gracias linda! Me alegra que te haya gustado y ojala sigas leyendo mis fics :D me costo terminar este fic, le agarre cariño u.u

**Ranka Hime:** gracias! (L) que bueno que te gusto, y si como dicen la práctica hace al maestro. Me dio un poco de vergüenza escribirlo eso si xD. Y si algún día te animas a escribir acá tienes a una fiel lectora ;). Besos linda y ojala te guste el final de este fic y los muchos que se vienen :B

**Cony:** hentai! Xd no ya se viene más lemon pero en otras historias :p, Extraño hablar contigo y me alegra que te haya gustado :D ese es el final.. pero tengo muchas idea o.ó tantas que ni sé por donde empezar xD. Un beso y un abrazo :D

RK no me pertenece!

Enfin… acá viene el último capítulo, gracias todos los y que me leyeron :D y lo seguirán haciendo. Un beso!

**Capítulo 6: la despedida**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kaoru se despertó por culpa de los gritos de Misao y Yahiko que sonaban algo así ''Estúpido mocoso vuelve aquí! Uhhh yo no sabía que las comadrejas sentían amor…váyanse a su cuarto que dan asco, MORIRÁS!'', no se encontró con Kenshin a su lado cosa que la preocupo enormemente. Cuando la preocupación empezaba a mostrarse en sus ojos encontró una nota al lado de su futón.

_Koishi salí a comprar comida para preparar el desayuno, no te preocupes por nada, cuando despiertes me encontrarás en la cocina,_

_Te amo_

Kaoru sonrió más tranquila y aún con el pelo despeinado y la bata desordenada pero una radiante sonrisa en su cara salió de su cuarto, a pesar de eso tenía que calmar la pelea que ya la tenía al borde de una jaqueca infernal. Cuando los encontró corriendo por los pasillos del dojo los llamo autoritariamente y los obligo a sentarse

''Misao tu sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas y te adoro, y a ti Yahiko aunque no lo creas te quiero como a un hijo; aún así.. Serían tan amables de callarse? Me va a estallar la cabeza y no tengo deseos de descargar mi descontento con ninguno de los dos =) ''

Ambos sobre todo Yahiko quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de la jovencita, al parecer había pasado una buena noche. Cuando sintió un delicioso olor a guiso que salía de la cocina Kaoru sonrió sabiendo quien era el chef, se acerco sigilosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y lo abrazo por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

''Buenos días Kenshin''

''buenos días Koishi, perdona por no despertar a tu lado pero cuando me levanté y vi que no había nada para el desayuno me preocupes por los invitados'', dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios.

''te esperaré en el comedor, me voy a bañar además quiero entregarles a todos la gran noticia''

Kenshin simplemente sonrió mientras apretaba una cajita al interior de su gi, era el hombre más feliz del mundo y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso. Cuando estaban acomodándose para desayunar aparecieron Megumi y Sanosuke con una enorme sonrisa y tomados de la mano.

Kenshin miro a Kaoru, al mismo tiempo que Misao miro a Aoshi y los 4 se rieron mientras Yahiko los miraba sin entender.

''Parece que pasaron buena noche… Sano..Megumi'' rió Kaoru por lo bajo mientras unas pequeñas orejas de zorro aparecían en su cabeza.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados, mientras la doctora le apretaba fuertemente la mano al luchador.

''´Pues yo diría que Aoshi y la comadreja tampoco lo pasaron mal ah?'' esta vez fue el turno de Misao para ponerse fucsia mientras Aoshi seguía estoico.

Todos en la mesa salvo los ninjas se rieron, hasta que Kenshin carraspeo un poco

''ejem, chicos con Kaoru (la toma de la mano) tenemos una importante noticas que hacerles, nos vamos a casar, verdad koishi?'' mientras ponía un pequeño anillo hecho de oro y un zafiro en su mano izquierda.

Kaoru sólo atino a sonreír anonadada de la sorpresa de Kenshin pero sobre todo sorprendida del parecido del vagabundo con Hiroshi quien le había regalado un anillo muy parecido.

Todos en la mesa estaban mega sorprendidos, no esperaban que la pareja después de todos los problemas que habían tenido esa semana lograran solucionar sus problemas con tanta rapidez. Eso quería decir que estaban destinados a estar juntos, a pesar de que ambos perdieron a un ser amando, a pesar del pasado y la soledad; a pesar de la tristeza tenían un futuro brillante por delante.

''y cuándo se quieren casar?'' preguntó Megumi mientras tomaba té

''en un mes yo creo que lo podemos preparar todo con calma, sería genial que te quedarás Misao solamente si es que no tienes nada que hacer en Kyoto.'' Sonrió Kaoru

''pues nos quedaremos, y será una boda doble si es que no les molesta compartir la fecha con nosotros'' respondió tranquilamente Aoshi con los ojos cerrados mientras Misao escupía su té,'' que sea triple'' dijo Sano sonriéndole dulcemente a su zorrita.

''entonces levantemos nuestras tazas y brindemos por este triple matrimonio!'' gritó Yahiko.

Ellos eran una familia y era la mejor oportunidad para todos de compartir una fecha especial y concretar un momento crucial en sus vidas.

_**1 mes después**_

La verdad es que luego del anuncio del triple matrimonio en el dojo Kamiya las cosas se habían vuelto un poco caoticas. Tae había prometido encargarse de la comida aunque traería gente del restaurant a encargarse para poder disfrutar la noche. Ella también ayudaría a las novias a arreglarse y la ceremonia se realizaría en el dojo a petición de Kaoru para tener a su familia cerca.

De la decoración se habían encargado el día anterior, llenando de flores. Compraron harto sake y las invitaciones fueron envidas con 2 semanas de anticipación. Asistieron pacientes de Megumi, amigos de Sanosuke, al igual que los amigos de Aoya, además de los alumnos y gente cercana a Kaoru; además de Hiko Seijuru.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y muy tranquila, las 3 novias vestidos con kimonos tradicionales y producidos peinados se juraron amor eterno frente a Sanosuke y Kenshin con elegantes gi y Aoshi con un traje occidental.

Yahiko y Tsubame fueron testigos del matrimonio.

Mientras todos celebraran animadamente en el salón, bebiendo sake, comiendo o disfrutando la música con unos cuantos pasos de baile, Kaoru tomo a Kenshin delicadamente de la mano y le pidió que la siguiera.

Iban caminando abrazados en la mitad de la noche, era raro ver a una novia dirigirse al cementerio pero Kaoru sabía que tenía que cerrar un ciclo como lo hizo Kenshin con Tomoe.

''Kenshin, te traigo hasta acá porque quiero que conozcas a Hiroshi, es importante para mi…''

El rurouni asintió un poco dubitativo pero confiaba en su mujer.

Ambos se arrodillaron frente a la tumba mientras las luciérnagas iluminaban el lugar.

''Hola Hiro, quería presentarte a Kenshin y también despedirme. Quería darte las gracias por protegerme y darme una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, sé que es gracias ti que estoy aquí. Espero que me sigas protegiendo sobre todo ahora que seremos 3, si seremos padres pero kenshin aún no lo sabe, le contaré ahora. Tú sabes que siempre te voy a querer y que vendré a verte más seguido como una amiga''.

Kenshin por su lado le dio las gracias por protegerla, y le dijo que no se preocupará. Que Kaoru estaba en buenas manos.

''Adios Hiro'' al decir estás palabras sintió una leve brisa de viento en su cuello, como le gustaba hacer a Hiroshi para molestarla. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y sonrió sintiendo una enorme paz interna.

La pareja sin saberlo llego al lugar donde se despidieron cuando Kenshin se fue a Kyoto a luchar contra Shishi, sólo que esta vez Kaoru tenía algo muy importante que contarle a su marido.

''Kenshin, el rurouni estaba perdido en los brillantes ojos azules de la kendoka, tengo que decirte algo que cambiará nuestras vidas..el la miró sorprendido y le apretó fuertemente las manos. Vamos a ser padres, lo sé hace 2 semanas. Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de los ojos de Kenshin mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su esposa y la besaba apasionadamente.

Ese definitivamente era uno de los mejores días de su vida, sentía que la vida lo estaba recompensando aún que según él no se lo merecía.

''eso quiere decir que durante nueve meses no podremos hacer nada? u.u '' preguntó Kenshin levemente triste, era un arduo precio a pagar el no disfrutar el cuerpo de su esposa durante tanto tiempo.

Kaoru rió de buena gana, ''pues le pregunté a Megumi, dijo sonrojada, y me dijo que no había problemas, hasta que a mi me molestará mi cuerpo. Así que podemos hacer todo lo que tú quieras. Empezó a morder tiernamente su cuello''

Los ojos de Kenshin se volvieron dorados y le susurró sensualmente al oído, pues comenzaremos llegando al dojo…''

FIN!

Ohh =( hemos llegado al final de mi primer fic, espero no decepcionarlas :D gracias x su apoyo!

**BUBU 30 Y MUY pronto volverán a saber de mi :B, próximo fic El secreto de sus ojos, Capítulo 1: mascaras…**


End file.
